


Snow Angels

by Darkness_Rising



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Rising/pseuds/Darkness_Rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow brings out the softer side of giant alien robots, even front liners and interrogators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AcidGreenFlames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGreenFlames/gifts).



> Fluff! I wrote fluff without the angst, this fellow readers and writers is a momentous occasion for me, well for the second time.
> 
> Written for Acidgreenflames, just as a ficlet to send her by text, but I decided the fluffy snow scene needed to be shared.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fiction. No harm was intended in the creation of this work. All rights belong to the original creators.

"Please?"

Vortex never said please, well not often. But then again Vortex didn't usually fall for Autobot front liners either. Not that he would ever admit to that...falling for the front liner.

"Why?" Sunstreaker frowned, knocking snow out of his knee joints.

Giving an unseen shrug the heli-former didn't let Sunstreaker dampen his enthusiasm. "Well, because I thought it would be I dunno...fun."

Sunstreaker continued brushing snow off his frame while snorting at Vortex's reason. "Fun!?"

"Well yeah." Had Sunstreaker bothered to look up he would see that the interrogator was practically bouncing on his pedes. "And I've never made one before. Frag, I've never done _anything_ in the snow before."

Finally the golden Autobot looked up at his foe. "Dammit Tex, put your mask back on!" Vortex's creepy chuckle broke forth. Sunstreaker could never resist the Decepticon once the mask came off, and Vortex knew it.

"Please?" He repeated.

Releasing his most put upon vent of air, Sunstreaker stifled his amusement. "Fine, if we must."

A rare grin cut across Vortex's face and he launched himself at his lover. "You're the best."

"Uh, yeah, I know, and calm the frag down Tex. Primus, you been on boosters again?" This time Sunstreaker allowed his amusement to break into a smile. It was not like Vortex ever asked anything of him. All they did when they met up was interface so it might be nice to do something different together, and this was different. Besides, they could always interface later. They had pre-arranged today's meeting and the snow was unexpected but it did make their meeting spot feel tranquil.

Vortex squeezed Sunstreaker a little harder before finally letting go. He was a little embarrassed by his rash display of affection but mostly he didn't care as he suddenly realised he was happy just to be spending time with his Autobot, even if the glitch had done nothing but complain about the snow on his plating. Vortex didn't really understand the issue, the substance was soft so couldn't scratch the front liner's exquisite paint. Sunstreaker had explained about paint and the weather elements, blah, blah, blah, but that was when Vortex cut in with his unusual request.

Taking a few steps away from the interrogator Sunstreaker dropped to the ground, Vortex following suit, the pair of them eventually laying spread-eagled in the snow.

Sunstreaker vented again, praying that no one would _ever_ find out about this as he looked up at the crystal blue sky framed by the snow encrusted tree canopies towering over them. He may hate the planet they were on but this snow, as annoying as it was to both his joints and vehicle mode, sure made the place look beautiful.

"Ready?" Vortex asked as he too looked up at the sky. He wasn't one to take pleasure in beautiful things, apart from Sunstreaker of course, but he had to admit that today was a beautiful day, _and_ he got to spend it with his lover too. He momentarily wondered if this was what things would be like for them if they were not at war, but then again he doubted very much that he would have met Sunstreaker had it not been for the bitter battle they were embroiled in, from opposing sides. Well, there was always after the war.

"Ready." Sunstreaker rumbled in mock irritation.

On Vortex's countdown the pair began to slide their arms and legs through the snow. Legs together and apart again, arms up and down. From where they lay they looked to just be disturbing the snow around them, but from high above, where a flock of migrating birds flew by, two shapes were forming in the snow.

A small chuckle left Sunstreaker's lips. "Well I guess it's the only time you'll ever be classed an _angel_."

Vortex frowned at the sky. "Like you can talk." He snorted.

"Pffft! There isn't an angel more beautiful than I." Sunstreaker smirked, his arms and legs still in motion.

Vortex paused his movements. "Didn't think you'd believe in all that human stuff."

"Never said I did, but we're currently laying in the snow making snow angels, and that's something I'd never have believed I'd be doing today. So I guess anything's possible."

"Heh!" The Decepticon mused over Sunstreaker's words for a moment before he resumed making his snow angel. "So, when we've finished these, can we build a snowman?"

"Frag off!" Sunstreaker retorted. "I can think of better ways to spend our time, ways that'll warm our energon back up.

"Please?"

Sunstreaker lifted his helm from the snow and looked over at Vortex. Fraggit! The interrogator had sub-spaced his mask and left his face exposed. There really was no point in Sunstreaker trying to deny the request.

 


End file.
